omenfandomcom-20200225-history
Damien Thorn (1976)
Damien Thorn was the Son of Satan and the first Antichrist. He was adopted and raised by Robert and Katherine Thorn, then later by Ann and Richard Thorn. He grew up to become US ambassador to Great Britain, and was killed with one of the Seven Daggers of Megiddo. Biography Damien was born of Satan and a jackal at a Catholic hospital in Rome, Italy, at 6 AM on June 6, 1949. ''The Omen (1976) Shortly after Damien is born, Father Spiletto convinces Robert Thorn to adopt the newborn Damien to replace his own supposedly stillborn son. Robert and his wife Katherine adopt Damien and raise him as their own son. Robert never tells either Kathy or Damien that Damien is not their biological son. Damien and his adopted parents spend Damien's early childhood living in Rome, before moving to London when Robert is appointed US Ambassador to Great Britain. On Damien's fifth birthday, when a Hellhound forces his nanny Holly to hang herself from the Thorn house's roof, Mrs. Baylock (who is secretly a servant of Satan) replaces her as Damien's new nanny. The day after Mrs. Baylock is hired, Robert and Kathy take Damien with them to a wedding. However, Damien attacks Kathy in a fit of fright at the sight of the church where the wedding is taking place, forcing Kathy and Robert to take him home. Mrs. Baylock also finds and gives Damien a Hellhound, which he takes a great liking to. The next day, Kathy takes Damien to a zoo, but the zoo's baboons, sensing that Damien is the Antichrist, attack his and Kathy's car. Two days later, while Damien is playing on his tricycle, he rides it down a hall and knocks into Kathy, causing her to fall over a balcony and leaving her injured and in hospital. Robert travels to Rome to investigate Damien's origins the next day, leaving Damien in Mrs. Baylock's care in the meantime. One night, while Damien is sleeping, Robert returns from Italy. Having worked out that Damien is the Antichrist but still being unsure, Robert finds Damien's 666 birthmark on his scalp. Just then, Mrs. Baylock attacks Robert, waking Damien up. After Robert knocks Mrs. Baylock out, he kidnaps Damien and takes him in his car to a church to kill him with the Seven Daggers of Megiddo. However, at the last second before Robert can stab Damien, the police arrive and shoot and kill Robert. After the deaths of both of his adopted parents, Damien is taken in by the US President and attends Robert and Kathy's funeral in Washington D.C. with him and his wife. Damien - Omen II Under a week after Robert and Kathy's funeral, Damien is adopted by his adoptive uncle Richard, and his wife Ann. He is enrolled in Davidson Military Academy alongside his cousin Mark, with whom he develops a brotherly bond. Damien also gets along very well with Ann and Richard, but Aunt Marion despises him and views him as a bad influence on Mark. When Damien is 12, the day after Marion dies of a heart attack, Sergeant Daniel Neff is hired as the new instructor for Mark and Damien's platoon at the military academy. After Neff interviews Damien, Damien finds cadet Teddy beating Mark up; causing Damien to subconsciously make Teddy see a nightmarish vision until Neff breaks his focus. To take their minds off of what Damien just did, Mark and Damien decide to play rugby in the academy field. .]] On Mark's birthday, at the party, Paul Buher, a businessman and friend of Richard, convinces Damien to take some of his friends to Buher's chemical plant. He also tells Damien that the time to become a man and accept his destiny is coming, without telling Damien what his destiny is. The next day, Damien plays an ice hockey game with Mark and Richard on the frozen lake outside the Thorn residence, but Richard's friend, Bill Atherton, is killed when he falls through the ice. A day later, Neff takes Damien from his history class during a lesson, and warns him not to draw attention to himself. He also gives Damien a Holy Bible and instructs him to read chapter 13 of the Book of Revelations to discover who he is. Damien then goes up to his and Mark's room, and discovers from the Book of Revelations that the Antichrist bears a birthmark in the shape of three sixes. When Damien finds the 666 birthmark on his scalp, he realizes that he is the Son of Satan and runs from the academy to the lake dock, horrified and distraught at being the vehicle for Satan's will. One day, Damien takes several other students from the academy, including Mark, on a trip to Buher's chemical plant. There, Damien notices that the employee David Pasarian is aware of the deaths of those who refused to sell land to Buher for the latter's agriculture project. By this point, Damien has apparently begun to accept his destiny as the Antichrist. When the machinery keeping the chemicals contained breaks down, it releases toxic fumes which kill Pasarian and leave the rest of Damien's class ill while Damien is unaffected. Though Damien is unaffected by the chemicals, he is taken to hospital anyway as a precaution, where he stays with Mark for the night. Two or more days later, Damien follows Mark into the woods outside the Thorn residence. Mark tries to avoid Damien, and confronts him about his unholy origins and abilities as the Antichrist. Damien admits first reluctantly and then proudly to being the Son of Satan, and asks Mark to join him. When Mark refuses, Damien kills Mark by using his powers to introduce an aneurysm into his brain. After Mark's funeral, Richard flies to New York to pick up Charles. While Richard is away, Damien is awarded the Officer's Saber at the academy. After the celebration that night, when Richard returns, Damien is taken by Murray to the Thorn Museum, where Richard finds the Daggers of Megiddo and Ann stabs him with them to protect Damien. In order to ensure that he is heir to Thorn Industries, Damien then uses his powers to blow up the museum boiler, killing Ann and destroying the museum. He then leaves to begin his reign on earth. The Final Conflict In 1971, Damien took over Thorn Industries and turned it into a multinational corporation over the following seven years. He also became the secret leader of a Satanist cult called the Disciples of the Watch. In March 1982, Damien decides to try and become the new US Ambassador to Great Britain, and thus sends his Hellhound to kill the current ambassador so Damien can take his place. Afterwards, Damien meets the President at the White House, who wants him to be the new Ambassador. Damien agrees on the condition that he also be made president of the UN Youth Council. Damien also meets Kate Reynolds at the Youth Council's party and spends Sunday with her and her son Peter. Kate and Damien begin to become romantically involved, but Damien also becomes worried that the Second Coming of Christ is approaching when he passes by a preaching about it. Damien is also interviewed by Kate on her show that night, but during the interview, Brother Benito tries to assassinate Damien with one of the Seven Daggers of Megiddo. However, Benito is killed in an accident (presumably caused by Satan to protect Damien) and Damien takes his dagger. Damien then returns home with his disciple and right-hand man Dean for the night and decides that in order to stop anyone from being able to kill Damien, they need to find and collect the other six daggers. Damien visits his home's statue of Jesus Christ, and vows to destroy Christ as vengeance for Satan's exile from Heaven. Later, earlier in the morning, when a second Star of Bethlehem forms, Damien senses it and that it is a sign of the Second Coming of Christ. The next day, when Damien realizes that the remaining six priests from Subiaco have arrived and are hunting him, he spends the next day following one of them, Brother Matteus, through the countryside of England to an old ruin. At the ruin, Matteus tries to lure Damien into an ambush by Paulo and Martin, but Damien causes Paulo and Martin to see Matteus as him and stab him instead, then seals them in a space under a grate to die. Damien then takes their Daggers, but believes that he is still not safe from Christ. While he is participating in a fox hunt, Damien is hunted by Brothers Simeon and Antonio, who lure him away from the other hunters onto a bridge. But before Simeon or Antonio can kill Damien, Damien causes Antonio's horse to throw him off itself and into the river. Damien then causes the hounds being used in the hunt to tear Simeon apart, and takes Simeon and Antonio's Daggers. That night, Damien visits the Disciples of the Watch in a quarry. Believing that Christ has returned to earth via reincarnation, and will therefore be a vulnerable newborn baby, Damien orders the Disciples to hunt down and kill every baby in England born between midnight and 6 AM on March 24, 1982 (the night the second Star of Bethlehem formed). Damien also recruits Peter as a disciple and convinces him to spy on Father De Carlo, who has the last Dagger of Megiddo. Damien also becomes closer to Kate, and invites her to his house. After saving her from drowning in the river outside the house, Kate and Damien sleep together and make love, including an act of sodomy. The next morning, after Kate wakes up, she finds Damien's 666 birthmark under his hair and realizes that he is the Antichrist. At work that day, Damien confronts Dean about his son being one of the children born on the morning of March 24, and when Dean refuses to kill his own son, Damien sends his Hellhound to make Dean's wife kill their son. That night, Damien prepares to fully recruit Peter as a disciple, but Kate interrupts the ceremony. Damien agrees not to recruit Peter if Kate takes him to the Christ child. Kate agrees and takes Peter and Damien to an old ruin. There, De Carlo tries to stab Damien with the remaining Dagger, but Damien uses Peter as a human shield and flees in search of Christ. While Damien is looking for Christ, Kate ambushes Damien for her son's death, stabbing him with De Carlo's Dagger of Megiddo. Mortally wounded and dying, Damien staggers to the ruin's altar, where Jesus Christ appears to him in the sky. Damien's last words to Christ are "Nazarene... you have won... ''nothing!" before dying on the altar of his wound. ''Omen IV: Armageddon 2000 TBA Relationships Satan When Damien discovered that he was the Son of Satan, he was horrified and distraught at first, but later became more proud of his unholy origins and Satanic heritage. Damien believed that Satan was a more suitable god than God, and was determined to avenge his father's exile from Heaven. Robert Thorn Robert was a loving and caring father to Damien. In ''Damien - Omen II, Damien ordered Teddy to never talk about his family when Teddy mocked Robert for his position on the military academy's rugby team. Katherine Thorn Katherine was initially a loving mother to Damien, but after her subconscious recognized Damien as the Antichrist, she began to fear him and distanced herself from him. When Damien knocked into Kathy, leaving her clinging onto a balcony for her life, he did not try to save her from falling (though this may have been because he was, as a 5-year-old, not aware of how badly Kathy would be injured when she fell). Mrs. Baylock Damien apparently got on very well with Mrs. Baylock. Mark Thorn Damien had a brotherly bond with Mark and got along well with him. When the two discovered that Damien was the Antichrist, Damien gave Mark several chances to join him. However, when Mark refused, Damien killed him in cold blood and did not show any remorse, grief or other empathy over it. Richard Thorn Damien had a fatherly bond with Richard and got along well with him. However, Damien did not show any grief or empathy when Richard was killed. Ann Thorn Damien developed an almost motherly bond with Ann, but did not show any empathy, grief or remorse at all over killing her so that he could inherit Thorn Industries in order to ensure that he rose to political power to fulfill his destiny. Marion Damien tried to be polite to Marion, but she despised him and saw him as a bad influence on Mark. Due to this, along with her retro hobbies and fashion, Mark and Damien gossipped about her behind her back. Jesus Christ Damien deeply hated Jesus, accusing him of making false promises to mankind and of denying humanity the ultimate pleasures of pain and death. He also blamed Christ for his father's exile from Heaven to some extent, and was determined to destroy Christ as vengeance for Satan's exile. However, Damien also feared Christ due to the prophecy in the Book of Revelation that Jesus would destroy the Antichrist. Kate Reynolds Damien apparently had a romantic interest in Kate, but when she discovered that he was the Antichrist, Damien used her son's eternal soul to blackmail her, and even used her son as a human shield. Peter Reynolds Peter developed a fatherly bond with Damien, but Damien also used him as a spy to gain information. Damien also wanted to recruit Peter as a disciple of Satan, but like most of Damien's other loved ones, Damien had no morals over killing Peter for his own well being; using him as a human shield against one of the Daggers of Megiddo. Harvey Pleydell Dean Dean was Damien's right-hand man and one of his closest disciples. Damien became more rash and angry towards Dean when provoked after Damien began to worry about his coming downfall by Christ, and even tried to force Dean to murder his own baby son. Trivia *Damien is the one of the only two characters to appear in more than one of the original Omen films, the other being Carl Bugenhagen. *In The Omen and Damien - Omen II, Damien's 666 birthmark was on the top of his scalp. But in The Final Conflict, it was above his right ear. *In Damien - Omen II, when Richard left for New York, Damien had a pimple beneath his bottom lip. However, it was made apparent in the first Omen film that Damien is immune to mortal ailments. Category:Characters Category:The Omen 1976 characters Category:Damien Omen II characters Category:Omen III The Final Conflict characters Category:Servants of Hell Category:Antichrist Category:Deceased characters